Disappear
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Danny Taylor has been acting odd during the past three days. When he is suddenly kidnapped right in front of Jack, the team will have to race to save him. Will they be able to figure out what happened three days ago while keeping their emotions in check?
1. Chapter 1

Disappear

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the office. Jack Malone and his team had found a missing seven year old girl and brought her back to her family. Alls well that ends well. But as normal as the day might have seemed, it was going to take a toll for the worse.

((-))

With carrying a badge and a gun, comes paperwork. Everyone hated doing it, but it had to be done. Since it was a Friday night, Jack told his team that they could leave at anytime. Paperwork could wait until Monday. "Yes, but by Monday, we'll probably have another case. It's better to get the work done now." Vivian Johnson said with a smile.

Samantha Spade nodded. "I agree, but my computer is killing me! The FBI needs to get new computers. Mine keeps freezing up on me." Sam muttered.

Martin Fitzgerald laughed. "These are the new computers." Martin said.

"Well when I throw this thing out of the window, then we'll need newer computers." Sam mumbled.

Danny Taylor picked up a file and handed it to Jack who was standing nearby. "What's this?" Jack asked.

"The paperwork on the little girl's case," Danny answered before swiftly walking away.

Jack quickly looked through the file and attempted to get Danny's attention, but Danny had already walked out of the building and on to the sidewalk. "Danny!" Jack called.

It had rained earlier that evening. The pavement was wet and glimmered in the moonlight as it was already nine o'clock. Danny heard Jack call him and he looked behind him. Jack and Danny made eye contact for a second before Jack heard screeching tires.

Two men came out of a large van armed with rifles and grabbed Danny. Danny struggled as he watched Jack. Danny's eyes pleaded for help. Jack ran towards Danny and the two men, but they shoved him in the van and drove away leaving Jack to stand in shock on the sidewalk.

((-))

It took Jack at least five minutes to realize what he just saw. Jack walked up to the missing persons unit bullpen and simply stood there in shock. Vivian rushed over to him. "Jack, what's wrong?" Vivian asked.

Jack shook his head. "He's gone Viv." Jack muttered.

Sam and Martin stood up when they realized that Jack could only be talking about Danny. "Are you talking about Danny?" Vivian asked.

Jack nodded. "What do you mean he's gone?" Vivian questioned. "Is he dead?"

Jack shook his head. "They took him." Jack answered.

"Whose they?" Vivian asked.

Jack shrugged. "I…I don't know." Jack replied.

Vivian made Jack look into her eyes. "Jack, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Vivian said.

At that moment, Jack suddenly seemed to snap out of his shock. "Yeah...I…um…" Jack stuttered. "I followed Danny out to tell him he was missing one part of the report. He was walking very quickly and I practically had to run after him. Finally, I got his attention. He turned back to look at me when I heard these tires screeching. Two men with rifles jumped out of this van and grabbed Danny before he could even…even do anything. The whole while, I just stood there in shock."

Vivian looked at Sam and Martin urgently. "Okay, Jack, I need you to tell me what the van looked like." Vivian said quietly.

"I can do better than that. It was a New York license plate and the number was 93832 BA." Jack said. "The van was a black, unmarked, old van."

Martin nodded as he quickly sat down at his computer typing the license plate in. "Viv, you should have seen the look on his face…" Jack said quietly. "He looked…so terrified…and all I could do…was stand there."

Vivian gently patted Jack's shoulder. "We'll get him back in no time." Vivian said with a smile.

"Damn!" Martin shouted from his desk.

Sam looked over. "What?" Sam asked.

"The van was reported stolen almost three weeks ago." Martin replied. "The owner is a sweet old man who didn't think the van still worked. He never used it. One night, the van is the garage. In the morning, it's gone."

"Sam, can you check the FBI's video surveillance?" Vivian asked suddenly taking charge.

Jack shook his head. "We were down the street a little bit." Jack said.

"The FBI makes sure that they can at least for another block. This is in case of terrorists or anything like that." Vivian assured him. "We have excellent video surveillance."

"What about Van Doren?" Jack asked.

Vivian smiled. "We'll get the tape and then show her that Danny really is missing. We'll then launch the investigation from there." Vivian answered.

Jack nodded. It just didn't seem real. Danny Taylor had been taken right in front of him, and he couldn't do a thing. Would Jack ever see Danny alive? Why did they take Danny in the first place? How did they know when he would be leaving? Was this a random kidnapping? This had to be a nightmare. Jack concluded. That's all it could have been.

Sometimes, the truth is harder to face than a false reality. Jack just couldn't bring himself to the fact that this was actually happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**One Hour Missing**

Van Doren didn't like the idea that Jack's team would be handling the case, but after watching the tape, she agreed they knew Danny the best thus they would be the best team to handle the case. Still, Danny was one of their own, and this may cause some of the agents to overreact. Van Doren would defiantly have to keep a close eye on this case.

((-))

Martin sighed. He had been over the tape a hundred times. The kidnapping only took about a minute. It happened exactly the same way Jack recalled. "What do we do now?" Martin asked looking up at Sam, Jack and Vivian.

Sam shrugged. "I guess we should…start a timeline." Sam suggested. "I think we should handle this like any other case. That way, we can stay more objective."

Martin nodded. "Alright," Martin agreed walking over to the whiteboard.

Sam clipped up a picture of Danny. "Where did you get that?" Martin asked surprised.

"It's Danny's photo ID from his FBI card. I printed it off." Sam said quietly.

"Well, what do we do now?" Martin asked like a rookie FBI agent.

Sam shrugged. "Normally we would talk to the co-workers, but…" Sam began.

"I still think we should sit down and think about anything strange." Jack cut in.

Vivian, Sam, Martin and Jack all sat around the conference table. "Has Danny been acting odd lately?" Jack asked.

Sam thought for a moment. "Actually now that you mention it…" Sam began.

_Sam was walking though the halls of the FBI to tell Jack about the newest break in their case when she heard a muffled voice coming from a few feet away. Sam went to investigate only to see it was Danny talking on his cell phone. He was pacing back and forth. He looked agitated and even angry. Sam tried to listen to what he was saying, but she realized he was speaking swiftly in Spanish. _

_Danny hung up his cell phone and looked up to see Sam there. "Hi," Sam said embarrassed to be caught. "Everything okay?" _

"_Yeah," Danny said brushing past her quickly._

Jack looked up. "When was that?" Jack asked.

Sam sighed. "I think it was three days ago." Sam said.

Martin shook his head. "I told Danny I wasn't going to tell anyone this because he asked me not to. He said everything was okay, but I knew it wasn't. Something was wrong…" Martin began.

_Martin was walking into the FBI building when he heard two angry voices. As he attempted to listen closer, he noted that the conversation was in Spanish. Martin walked a little closer to see it was Danny along with another Hispanic man. The other man was holding a gun. When he saw that Martin was watching, the Hispanic man punched Danny in the face and then ran. _

_Martin rushed over to Danny's side to help him up. Danny stood up ignoring Martin's hand. "What as that about?" Martin asked. _

"_Nothing," Danny muttered. _

_Martin pointed to his lip. "You're bleeding." Martin said. _

_Danny pulled out a handkerchief to stop the bleeding. "Thanks." Danny said. "Could you promise me something?" _

_Martin shrugged. "Sure," Martin said. _

"_Please don't tell the others about this." Danny begged. _

_Martin was hesitant at first before nodding. _

"I thought Danny had the right to privacy and…and I don't know what I was thinking. I should have filed a report or something, but Danny begged me not to." Martin said.

"When did this happen?" Vivian asked.

"About two days ago," Martin replied.

Vivian nodded. "That's about when I started to notice Danny seemed rather tired…" Vivian began.

_It was the middle of the day. Lunch had just finished and Danny was already working again. Vivian looked over at him. He had dark circles surrounding his eyes. He was yawning at the time. "Tired?" Vivian asked without looking up from her paperwork. _

_Danny seemed slow to respond at first. "Hmm…? Oh, yeah. I'm…really tired." Danny answered. _

Jack sighed. "Danny began to miss things in his reports and his overall work ethic was…just terrible. It wasn't like him. Danny has always been a steady worker, but three days ago, he just starting going downhill rapidly." Jack said.

"All of these things started three days ago," Sam noted.

"So what happened three days ago?" Vivian asked looking up at Danny's photo on the whiteboard.

Martin was quiet for a minute before answering. "I heard Danny speaking in Spanish and Sam did as well. That makes me think that maybe someone from Danny's past…" Martin began.

Vivian nodded. "That seems logical." Vivian replied.

Martin sighed. "Yeah, but I don't know much about Danny. He doesn't really talk about his past much." Martin said shaking his head. "I know he was born in another country. I think he said Cuba at one time. I know he's an alcoholic that goes to AA twice a week, but other than that…"

Sam gave a slight nod. "I know. Danny just doesn't talk about his personal life." Sam agreed.

"One person who may know Danny pretty well is his sponsor." Jack suggested.

Vivian nodded. "I think we should also talk to Danny's brother, Rafael…" Vivian began.

"Well, I think we're about to talk to him." Martin said as he looked up towards the hall.

Rafael Alvarez was walking swiftly towards the missing persons unit. He looked rather upset. _This is the hardest part of the job. _Martin thought. _Telling the family. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**One and a Half Hour Missing **

Rafael looked at Jack. "Someone from the FBI called my house ten minutes ago to inform me that my brother is missing." Rafael said quietly. "Is that true?"

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry to tell you this…" Jack began.

Rafael shook his head. "No…you must be mistaken. Danny can't be missing." Rafael said firmly.

"Maybe you would like to talk in my office?" Jack suggested gently.

Rafael just stood in shock for a minute before nodding. "Of course," Rafael said.

((-))

"Okay, Sam could you try and find out who Danny's sponsor is? When you do find out, convince him or her that you need to talk about Danny and that it's urgent." Vivian said taking charge. "Martin, you and I will go over to Danny's apartment to see if anyone has noticed anything strange."

Martin looked up sadly at Vivian. "Do we have to go through his apartment?" Martin asked quietly.

Vivian gave him a sad smile. "Yes, I'm sorry Martin, but we do have to go through his apartment." Vivian answered.

Sam already had her coat and was walking out into the hall.

((-))

Rafael simply stared at Jack. "So you actually saw my brother kidnapped?" Rafael asked. "He didn't just run away?"

Jack nodded. "Some people have noticed that Danny's been having trouble with a Spanish speaking man, do you have any idea who this could be?" Jack asked.

Rafael shook his head. "No. Danny's a good kid." Rafael said. "You know, when I heard that Danny Taylor was coming to visit me in jail, I almost didn't know who it was. Danny changed his name, avoided me and made a real life with a good job. How much do you know about Danny?"

Jack shrugged. "Not much," Jack answered truthfully.

"Well, Danny and I were born in Cuba. We lived there for a while before moving to America. Danny was only about five or so at the time. Anyway, my father was an alcoholic who beat on my mother and Danny and me. When Danny was eleven, he and our parents went out for ice cream. Danny came back, but our parents didn't. They had gotten in a car crash because my father was drinking. After that, I stole cars, I did drugs. I wasn't there for Danny when he was growing up. Danny started drinking and stealing liquor. We went our separate ways and I didn't know what happened to him." Rafael said. "I assumed he was in jail like me or doped up or something horrible like that. When I found out he turned his life around, I was surprised. I can't blame him for avoiding me, but then when Danny helped find me last year, we've grown closer. I have a family now and…and Danny's willing to help me again."

Jack nodded. "Did…did your father ever hit Danny?" Jack asked.

Rafael sighed. "I don't know if you know this, but Danny has a scar on his right wrist. When he was five, he was sleeping and father was in a drunken rage. Danny got up and walked right into my father. My father got a broken beer bottle and slashed his wrist." Rafael said. "I tired to stop my father a lot, but he still hit Danny. One time, I was at school and he locked Danny in a closet. When I came home, Danny was in there crying. He had been in there all day until I finally let him out."

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew that Danny's life had been bad, but he never knew how bad it was.

((-))

Sam walked into a room in a recreation building. It was often used for the AA meeting. There, a man stood getting ready for the next meeting. "Hi, are you Jerry O'Leary?" Sam asked with a smile.

Jerry nodded. "What can I do for you miss?" Jerry asked.

Sam flashed her badge. "FBI, do you know a Danny Taylor?" Sam asked.

Jerry smiled before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but even if I knew who you were talking about, I would not be permitted to tell you…" Jerry began.

Sam sighed. "Look, Jerry, Danny is missing. He's been kidnapped at gun point and probably isn't in a good condition. I'm one of Danny's co-workers…friends even. I know he's an alcoholic and he's been sober for twelve years. I also know he comes to meetings twice a week." Sam said. "I'm worried sick about him and believe when I say I would not be doing this if this wasn't necessary."

Jerry sighed as well. "I've been doing this for twelve years. Danny was the first person I met…"

"_So you're willing to do the AA meetings?" A woman asked. _

_Jerry nodded. "I've been an alcoholic and I've taken classes on how to run these meetings." Jerry said. _

_The woman smiled. "Great. The guy that did this before died last week. Now, the next meeting is starting right about…now." The woman said showing him to the room. _

"_Thanks." Jerry said as he entered the room._

_There was only one person in the room. Jerry smiled. "Hey, where are the others?" Jerry asked. "Or are you the only one?" _

_The man smiled. "There are others, but they're so upset over Roger's death, they're all out drinking." The man said dryly. _

"_But you haven't had a drink?" Jerry asked cautiously. _

_The man shook his head. "No." He answered. "My name's Danny Taylor by the way." _

"_Jerry O'Leary." Jerry replied. _

"We just talked about how hard it was not to drink the first time." Jerry said. "After that, we held regular meetings. Danny hasn't had a drink since."

Sam nodded. "I know he calls you sometimes…" Sam prompted.

Jerry nodded. "I guess you probably know how hard your job is and that Danny would see terrible things. Those were the times when he'd call and say 'hey I've seen some bad stuff today and I really want a drink'. I just sit there and listen to him. Danny is a really great person. He came from nothing and he turned himself around. He tries to help people. He really does the best he can." Jerry said.

"Has he called you recently?" Sam asked.

Jerry nodded. "Yesterday in fact…" Jerry began.

"_Hi this is Jerry speaking," Jerry answered. _

"_Hey Jerry, it's me, Danny." Danny said quietly. _

"_Hi, Danny, how are you?" Jerry asked cautiously. _

"_Pretty bad." Danny replied. "My past is catching up with me and it's more than I can bear. I really need a drink." _

"_No you don't Danny! You don't need a drink at all. You're doing so well." Jerry cooed. _

"_I just want to get so drunk and just forget about everything." Danny said crying at bit. _

"_But drinking only causes more problems," Jerry reminded him. _

"_Yeah," Danny agreed at last. "I've got to go." _

"_Okay, see you tomorrow?" Jerry asked. _

"_See you tomorrow," Danny replied. _

"What did he mean by 'my past is catching up with me'?" Sam asked.

Jerry shrugged. "I don't know and I didn't press him. I didn't want him to break and start drinking again." Jerry replied.

Sam gave him a small smile. "Thanks." Sam said.

"I hope you find Danny." Jerry said.

Sam sighed. "So do I," Sam said before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Two Hours Missing**

It seemed odd to be going through Danny's apartment. It was Danny's apartment. Danny had a right to privacy and they were breaking it. Martin was not okay with this, but yet he knew it had to be done. They might find something that could explain Danny's odd behavior.

Danny's apartment wasn't in the greatest neighborhood, but still Danny made it home. Martin smiled when he found that Danny had framed the picture of all of them at the Christmas party. They had all been very happy at the time, so when Mary, the secretary, had taken the photo, they were all giving each other bunny ears and grinning like crazy. Martin in the picture had been slightly turned to give Danny a slight tap on the head. "Viv," Martin called to show her the photo.

Vivian smiled when she saw it. "I really love the Christmas party." Vivian said.

The door creaked open. "Stop what you are doing!" A woman's heavily accented voice said from the door.

Martin and Vivian looked up to see a Hispanic woman holding a gun. Vivian put up her hands. "Relax, we're FBI." Vivian said.

The Hispanic woman laughed before putting away her gun. "NYPD, Alicia Fernandez." The woman said putting out her hand.

"Vivian Johnson and Martin Fitzgerald," Vivian said shaking Alicia's hand. "Why were you here?"

Alicia smiled. "Ah, I bet you are Danny's co-workers." Alicia said. "I am Danny's girlfriend. I know he's a very private person, so I'm not surprised you don't know about me."

"How did you get in?" Martin asked.

Alicia pulled out a paperclip. "Danny doesn't trust people easily. I've known him for six months and he still won't give me a key to his apartment and won't let our relationship go past a simple hug." Alicia said sighing. "We haven't even kissed. I don't mind, but I think Danny's more of a friend than a boyfriend."

"How did you two meet?" Vivian asked.

Alicia laughed. "On the job," Alicia replied. "We were working a missing persons case and Danny bumped into me there. We got along great because we're both from Cuba and Spanish is our first language. I've been in America for ten years and my English still isn't very good."

"Why did you break into his apartment?" Martin asked.

Alicia smiled. "Well, I heard what I thought were burglars. I guess I'm more of a cop than a person." Alicia said. "Wait, why are you here? Aren't you missing persons? No…"

It finally dawned on Alicia. "I'm sorry to say that Danny is missing." Vivian said gently.

Alicia began to cry. "This is terrible. Poor Danny…" Alicia said. "Do you have any leads?"

"A few," Martin lied.

"Would you know if anything has been bothering Danny lately?" Vivian asked.

Alicia shook her head. "Three days ago, Danny tells me he's too busy to ever see me again. That is why I came over here tonight. I don't know why he did that. We didn't fight or anything. I was going to make it up to Danny, but…but now it might be too late!" Alicia said before sobbing again.

Martin and Vivian exchanged glances.

((-))

Sam smiled amused. "Danny has a girlfriend?" Sam asked.

Martin shrugged. "Apparently Danny has trust issues. He didn't let their relationship go any further than hugs." Martin said.

"How long were they together?" Sam asked.

"Six months," Martin replied.

Sam sighed. "Danny called his sponsor yesterday saying his past was catching up with him." Sam said.

Vivian and Jack looked at the timeline. "What happened three days ago?" Jack asked angrily. "And why didn't he see any of us? We could have helped him!"

Vivian shrugged. "Everyone we've talked to said Danny is a very private person." Vivian pointed out. "He wouldn't have told us."

"I'll check Danny's phone records." Sam suggested. "Maybe we can find out who called him when I saw him talking in Spanish."

((-))

Jack opened up a letter addressed to him. He was surprised to see Danny's handwriting. He felt sick as he began to read the note.

_Jack, _

_I'm sorry to say that I am going to kill myselF. The pain is just too much. My past is coming up to me so quickLy. I just can't take it anymoree. _

_Tell my brother that I love him dearly. Please Tell him I'm sorry I will never be around to see Nicky or his other little boy or his beautiful wife. Please Jack, Could you do tHat? _

_Tell Sam, Martin and Vivian I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I didn't attend more AA meetings. _

_I love you all. _

_Danny _

Jack showed the letter to Sam, Martin and Vivian. "There are a lot of spelling mistakes." Sam noted.

"He's going to kill himself Sam! Would you check your spelling?" Martin asked angrily.

Sam was quiet before answering. "Do we know a Fletch?" Sam asked.

Vivian shook her head. "No, why?" Vivian asked.

"Look, myself does not have a capital f. Quickly doesn't have a capital l. Anymore is spelt with one e. Tell doesn't have a capital t unless it's the beginning of a sentence. The C in could in and H in that are also capitalized when they shouldn't be. That spells Fletch." Sam said. "Danny talks about AA meetings. It's possible that Fletch is in the AA meetings."

Martin grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "Sam, he's going to kill himself. This crap you're talking about doesn't matter." Martin shouted. "Do you understand?"

Sam struggled away from him. "Let go of me! And it does matter Martin! No matter how hard it got, Danny never killed himself and certainly not now. He was kidnapped and I bet his kidnappers are going to stage a suicide. He was probably forced to write this note. Instead of just writing it, he left us a message!" Sam said firmly.

"You don't get it Sam!" Martin shouted back.

Sam slapped him across the face. "You don't get it Martin!" Sam yelled back before walking into the hall.

Martin stormed the other direction. Vivian and Jack looked at each other worriedly. "What do we do?" Jack asked.

Vivian sighed. "I agree with Sam on this one. This note just doesn't sound right." Vivian said. "I'll run the name."

"Yes, but I mean what do we do about Sam and Martin?" Jack asked.

Vivian gave him a small smile. "They're both really upset Jack. They didn't mean a word they said." Vivian said.

Jack and Vivian went their separate ways leaving the room oddly empty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Four Hours Missing **

Vivian had a thick file in her hand when she entered the bullpen. "What's that?" Sam asked curiously.

"This is Marcus Fletch's file." Vivian replied. "Burglary, DUI's, robberies, attempted murder, rape, intent to distribute, drug charges…the list goes on."

Sam looked at her oddly. "Marcus…Marcus…I knew that name seemed familiar!" Sam said snapping her fingers. "Marcus Fletch called Danny three days ago. The call fits with when I heard him talking in Spanish." Sam said handing Vivian the phone records.

"Fletch was also in AA with Danny." Vivian said with a smile. "You were right Sam."

Martin stood up and looked at Sam. "You _were_ right Sam." Martin agreed. "I'm sorry."

Sam smiled at him. "It's alright." Sam said before turning to Jack. "Do we want to get Marcus in here?"

Jack nodded. "I just called NYPD to get him picked up." Jack replied.

((-))

Marcus Fletch was a Hispanic man with tons of tattoos covering his body. His hair was closely cropped and he had a mustache. Jack was watching how Marcus reacted by sitting in the interrogation room by himself for a while. Vivian and Sam joined him. "Are you going in there?" Sam asked.

Jack nodded. "In a minute," Jack answered. "Viv, you'll come with me."

Martin looked into the interrogation room from the one sided glass. "Hey!" Martin exclaimed. "That's the guy who had the gun. Danny was arguing with him and he punched Danny."

"Are you sure?" Vivian asked surprised.

Martin nodded. "I'm positive." Martin said. "Is this Marcus Fletch?"

Sam nodded. "Indeed it is," Sam affirmed.

Jack sighed as he began to walk into the interrogation room with Vivian.

((-))

Jack sat directly in front of Marcus. "Danny Taylor," Jack said coldly. "Where is he?"

Marcus didn't react when he heard Danny's name. "Who?" Marcus asked.

"You know who he is. You called him." Vivian said bitterly.

Marcus shrugged. "I call a lot of people." Marcus said.

"Look, we know you threatened him." Jack said. "All we want to know is where he is,"

"Have you checked the Hudson?" Marcus asked with a smug look.

The Hudson River was where most of the dead bodies in New York floated up. Jack stood up angrily. "You better tell me where he is," Jack said threateningly.

Marcus gave a little frown. "Or what? Are you going to arrest me?" Marcus asked in a baby voice. "You don't got no evidence!"

"Tell us what you know," Vivian said. "And you might not have to go to jail."

Marcus shrugged. "I don't know nothing." Marcus said.

"Hey, we know you were born in Columbia and we know your record. We know that you go to AA meetings as part of your parole agreement. We know that you know Danny Taylor." Jack said getting fed up.

Marcus laughed. "Yes, well I know I'm in America and I have the right to remain silent. I'm taking that right but not before I get my right to a lawyer." Marcus said suddenly becoming silent.

Jack and Vivian quickly left the room. "I want to get a search warrant for his house." Jack whispered to her.

Vivian nodded.

((-))

Sam rubbed her forehead. The team was on edge because they were waiting until the judge signed the papers. They were right outside of Marcus Fletch's house. They just needed the okay. What seemed like hours later, Jack's phone rang. He nodded quickly to the team.

SWAT broke down the door and the FBI agents began to clear the rooms. "It's empty." Martin said hollowly.

Vivian gently patted his shoulder. She knew they were all hoping Danny would be here, but he wasn't. "There might be a clue here as to his whereabouts." Vivian comforted.

Martin nodded as he began to look around the study. "Viv," Martin called.

Vivian and Sam both walked into the study where Martin was pointing to a corkboard. On it had pictures of Danny. There were also newspaper article clippings about Danny and the FBI. "It looks like he's been stalking him." Martin commented.

Sam pulled off one newspaper clipping. "There are a lot of clippings about a murder in 1992. Apparently a young Hispanic woman was murdered in her home. She was only sixteen." Sam said showing Vivian the clipping.

"A witness saw three young Hispanic boys fleeing the scene. The witness thought they looked to be teenagers as well." Vivian said as she read.

Martin thought a minute. "Wait, wasn't Danny sixteen in 1992?" Martin asked. "This murder was around his neighborhood."

Sam looked horrified at Martin. "You don't think he killed that girl, do you?" Sam asked.

Martin shook his head. "No, but I do think he knows who did." Martin said looking at the corkboard again.

A/N- I'm starting school soon, so I won't be able to update as quickly as I have been. I'm very sorry, but I'll update every chance I get. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Five Hours Missing**

Vivian pulled out the old case file. "The girl that was murdered was Rosa Lake. She was sixteen at the time of her death." Vivian read. "The witness was sixteen year old Daniel Alvarez."

Jack sighed. "Rafael did mention that Danny changed his name." Jack said.

"What happened?" Martin asked.

Vivian began to read…

_Two of Danny's best friends had convinced him to get a little drunk before breaking into Rosa's house. It was two in the morning and Rosa's parents were out of town. They just wanted to scare her. Marcus Fletch and Jim Curtis carefully removed the screen to Rosa's kitchen window. "Okay, you first Alvarez." Marcus said helping Danny through the window. _

_Once Danny was inside, he looked around. The house was rather small, but it seemed quaint enough. Marcus and Jim climbed up soon after. Marcus grabbed a knife from the kitchen. "Hey, what are you doing?" Danny asked shakily. _

"_We're going to scare her." Marcus replied. _

"_But we're not going to hurt her, right?" Danny asked cautiously. _

"_What are you? A baby or something?" Jim sneered. "Come on," _

_Danny followed Marcus into Rosa's room. Rosa stirred slightly. Jim turned on the light. Danny was as surprised as Rosa when that happened. Turning on the light had not been part of the plan. "Hey Rosa," Marcus greeting showing her the knife. _

_Rosa sat up in her bed. "M…M…Marcus? Jim? Danny? What are you doing here?" Rosa asked. _

"_You found my pot. You reported me to the policia." Jim replied. "And we kill rats!" _

"_Guys! What are you doing?" Danny asked horrified. "Don't kill her!" _

"_Shut up Alvarez!" Marcus said as he advanced on Rosa who was beginning to back away. _

_Danny attempted to stop Marcus, but Jim held him back. Marcus stabbed Rosa once and her scream echoed into Danny's ears. She looked up pleadingly at Danny before Marcus stabbed her again and again. Danny's clothes became soaked in her blood. _

_Marcus and Jim dragged Danny away from the scene quickly. Before long, they ran home. _

"Danny called the police. He testified in open court and apparently, Marcus threatened to kill him. He said 'remember what happens to rats'." Vivian said sighing.

"I did not know that." Jack said quietly.

"After court, Danny began to go back to drinking heavily and getting in trouble again." Vivian said closing the file.

"Jim Curtis," Sam said. "Where is he?"

Martin opened another file. "Well, he's on parole for murdering another woman." Martin said.

Sam stood up. "Alright, let's go get him." Sam said eagerly.

Martin shook his head. "We can't." Martin said. "He missed his last couple of meetings with his parole officers and NYPD has no leads to where he is."

Jack slammed his fist on the nearest desk swearing.

((-))

Vivian was sitting down sipping her cup of coffee attempting to figure out what to do, when Alicia Fernandez flew into the bullpen. "I heard you know where Danny is!" Alicia shouted. "Why are you all just sitting here? Shouldn't you be out getting him?"

Sam walked over to her. "Ms. Fernandez, we do not know where Danny is." Sam said gently.

Alicia looked up at Vivian, Martin and Jack with tears. "W…what?" Alicia asked with tears in her eyes. "But I heard…"

"I'm sorry. We're doing the best we can." Martin said gently.

Alicia shook her head through the tears. "Who would do this? Danny's..." Alicia began. "Danny is a hell of a person. I have never seen anyone so…so amazing. Did you know that he saw a kid on the street one day and just decided to help him? That's the person we all strive to be, but…but we simply can't."

Alicia was now in tears. Sam patted her shoulder. "As soon as we have anything, we'll call you, okay?" Sam asked.

"I can't eat. I can't sleep. I…I can't do anything without Danny." Alicia said. "He…he's everything to me."

"We understand." Vivian said with a smile.

Alicia nodded. "I know you do. You're like family to Danny. He talks about all of you." Alicia said returning the smile. "I better get back to work. My captain will wonder what happened to me."

With that, Alicia turned and left. Jack shook his head. "Did we get a search warrant for Jim Curtis's house?" Jack asked quietly.

Vivian sighed. "No, not yet at least." Vivian answered. "The DA is talking with a judge right now."

"Let's head over there then," Jack said grabbing his coat.

((-))

Upon searching Jim Curtis's house, they found nothing. There was no evidence and there certainly wasn't Danny. "There's nothing here to suggest where Jim or Danny might be." Martin said frustrated.

"It might not be so hopeless." Sam said. "Jim has to stay in the city because he has Danny with him and there's not many places a felon could go without being seen."

"We should probably put out an APB then," Martin said sighing.

"Already done," Sam replied. "We've put the word out to all the media including TV, newspapers…"

Jack looked at both of them. "What's our theory?" Jack asked.

"I think Jim and Marcus kidnapped Danny to make it look like a suicide. After all, he did testify against them in '92." Sam said.

Jack shook his head. "Something isn't right." Jack noted. "Why would they wait so long?"

Sam looked over Jack's shoulder as they were in Jim's living room. She was looking outside the window. "Hey, I see a Hispanic man walking towards the house." Sam said. "Wait, now he's running!"

Martin, Jack and Sam all dashed outside running after the man. He already had a head start, but Martin was able to catch up with him and knock him down. "Jim Curtis?" Martin asked out of breath.

"Yeah?" Jim replied cautiously.

"You're under arrest for not going to your…parole…meetings…" Martin said taking a few deep breaths.

Sam and Jack finally caught up with Martin just as he was putting the handcuffs on Jim.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Six Hours Missing**

Martin and Jack walked into the interrogation room. Jim Curtis was sitting there almost like he expected it to happen. "Danny Alvarez," Jack said shortly.

Jim laughed. "Ah…Danny." Jim said with a smile. "He's the reason why I was put in jail for Rosa's murder."

"Maybe you thought you'd get back at him," Martin said. "I mean, he did sell you out to the cops."

"I wanted to kill Danny, but I grew out of it." Jim said with a shrug.

Martin laughed. "You grew out of wanting to kill someone?" Martin asked. "That's a laugh."

"Hey, I did my time. I killed someone else and got a good lawyer and did my time there too." Jim said. "Danny was just a scared boy. He always wanted to do the right thing, but ended up doing the wrong thing."

Jack suddenly realized why Jim and Marcus didn't attempt to kill Danny before. "I know why you waited so long to take Danny." Jack said quietly. "You didn't know that Danny changed his name from Alvarez to Taylor."

Jim put his hands up. "Wait, Danny's missing? You think I had something to do with it?" Jim asked before shaking his head. "No way! I wouldn't do that."

"You want us to trust the word of an ex-convict?" Jack asked amused.

Jim suddenly looked fearful. "It was Marcus's idea to kill Rosa. Marcus was the one always doing these things. I never wanted to kill her, but I went along with it. I had nothing to do with it, but if you think Rosa's death had something to do with it, look at Marcus." Jim said honestly.

"Why did you skip your meetings with your parole officer?" Martin asked.

"I'm using drugs…again. I'm going to go to jail for good now probably for breaking my parole." Jim said sighing. "I really do hope you find Danny."

((-))

"Oddly, I think he's telling the truth." Vivian said as Jack and Martin walked out of the interrogation room.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, so do I." Jack replied.

"Marcus defiantly did this, but he must have had a partner." Sam said. "There were two men."

Martin looked at Jim. "Maybe Marcus recruited a friend from jail," Martin suggested.

"Good idea." Sam praised. "I'll check Marcus's phone records."

((-))

Sam jumped up. "Vivian!" Sam cried frantically. "Vivian! Martin! Jack!"

She felt like she was going to be sick. "Viv! Martin! Jack!" Sam said looking up wildly.

Vivian, Martin and Jack rushed over to her. "We've been played! This whole thing…is…" Sam said before crying a bit.

Martin grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "What is it Sam?" Martin asked gently.

"I check Marcus's phone records and saw he was calling Alicia Fernandez." Sam said. "So I did some digging. Apparently, Alicia Fernandez isn't from Cuba. Alicia never existed until seven years ago. She said she entered the US ten years ago. Alicia and Marcus have been calling each other for years."

"So it's an alias?" Martin asked surprised.

Sam nodded. "My theory is that Marcus and Alicia planned this years ago. All Alicia had to do was get into the police force and make sure she met Danny. After that, she gains access to Danny's apartment. I'm guessing that Danny noticed she wasn't from Cuba, her accent is too odd. He doesn't let her into his apartment nor does he get too serious with her." Sam said. "I think she planned the whole thing."

"But why?" Jack asked. "And why would someone plan it for years?"

"I ran her face though this facial recognition software. She was born in America, but is wanted in over ten countries for a number of crimes. Her real name is Emily Rick. Her brother was shot to death by Danny Taylor seven ago in a drug bust gone bad. The shot was determined a good shoot. The next day, Emily Rick disappeared and Alicia Fernandez appeared. Danny never met Emily Rick, so he never knew." Sam said. "She's smart too. Remember how she came in her crying asking us what we knew? She didn't care about Danny. She just wanted to know if we caught on to her or not."

Vivian sighed. "They have this thing planned right down to the every last detail, but who is the second man?" Vivian asked.

Sam wiped her tears away. "I don't know, but all I know is that after all that planning, she won't go down without a fight." Sam said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "That's what I'm afraid of."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Seven Hours Missing **

Sam, Martin and Vivian all looked at Jack. "What do we do?" Sam asked quietly.

Jack rubbed his forehead. "I don't want to spook Alicia or Emily or whoever she is into killing Danny. Let's wait until we have all the facts." Jack said. "I'd really like to know who the second gunman is."

"Do you want to try and get it out of Marcus? He's in a holding cell right now." Martin suggested.

Jack shook his head. "No, he won't give us anything. We need to figure this out on our own before we lay the cards down on the table." Jack said.

"We might be too late then." Sam whispered. "It's already been seven hours."

Jack closed his eyes. "I know." Jack replied quietly. "But it's the only chance we have."

((-))

Vivian pulled out Alicia's phone records. "If she planned it with Marcus for seven years, then she's probably had a long time contact with the other person." Vivian suggested.

Martin nodded. "That's an excellent idea." Martin said.

Vivian sighed. "Don't speak too soon." Vivian said as she began to look through the phone records.

Jack looked over at Sam who was yawning. Martin was on his hundredth cup of coffee and Vivian kept rubbing her eyes. They were all getting tired, but they couldn't stop looking. "Maybe we should rotate in shifts," Jack said out of the blue.

They all looked at each other. "We're tired Jack, but we won't rest until we find Danny." Martin said loyally.

Jack smiled. He knew that's exactly what they'd say.

((-))

"Ray Little," Vivian said at last from her desk. "Alicia and Marcus both had contact with him for the past seven years."

Sam sighed with relief. "How does he know Danny?" Sam asked.

"Danny put him away murder and his brother got the death penalty for killing an officer." Vivian replied.

Martin swallowed. "Are we going over to check his house?" Martin asked.

Vivian looked at Jack. "Are we?" Vivian asked.

Jack didn't say or do anything at first, but then he nodded. "Yeah. Let's pick up Ray and search his house. After that, we should probably call Alicia and tell her we have a suspect." Jack said with a smile.

((-))

**Eight Hours Missing**

Ray Little was escorted to the FBI building by Jack and Martin. Sam and Vivian looked around the house, but found that Danny was not being held captive there either. "For a murderer, he has a nice house." Sam commented looking at the flower drapes.

Vivian nodded. "I don't think there's anything here." Vivian said. "We should probably head back to the FBI building now."

((-))

"We know you kidnapped Danny Taylor. We know you did it because we have Marcus and Alicia." Jack whispered. "So why don't you just tell us where Danny is?"

Ray shrugged. "Because then years of planning would go to waste," Ray replied.

Vivian rubbed her forehead. "We just want to know where he is." Vivian said shortly. "That's all you have to tell us,"

Ray laughed. "Figure it out for yourself," Ray smirked.

"You kidnapped a federal agent." Jack stated. "The DA doesn't look too kindly at that."

Ray leaned forward. "That _federal agent _put my brother on death row. He shot Emily's brother and he was the one that put Marcus away because he witnessed him kill some girl." Ray said. "He deserves to die."

"Yeah well, your brother made the choice to kill an officer. Emily's brother made the choice to hold a gun to someone's head. Marcus made the choice to kill Rosa." Jack said. "Those people are where they are because of their choices."

Ray sat back in his chair. "But Danny helped them along," Ray said quietly. "And no one can save him."

((-))

Jack and Vivian exited the interrogation room. Jack looked over at Martin and Sam. "Okay this is how it's going to go. Sam, you're going to call Alicia and tell her we have a suspect. Mention that it's Ray Little and that he's close to cracking. Then tell her we still don't know where Danny is." Jack said. "We're going to be right near Alicia's house so we can quickly get to Danny."

Martin looked a little skeptical. "What if Danny isn't at Alicia's house?" Martin asked. "What if there is someone else involved? At that point, all Alicia has to do is call another person and tell them to kill Danny."

Jack nodded. "I thought of that." Jack said with a sigh. "Sam, you need to keep Alicia on the phone while the SWAT team enters the house."

Sam nodded. "Let's do it then," Sam said walking back to her desk.

((-))

Sam flipped open her cell phone and dialed Alicia's number. They were right outside of Alicia's home and the SWAT team was in position. "Hello?" A quiet voice asked.

"Hi, Alicia, this is me, Samantha Spade with the FBI." Sam said gently. "We have a suspect in custody."

Alicia sighed in relief. "Oh? Who is it?" Alicia asked.

"Ray Little or something like that," Sam answered with a smile. "But he's not talking."

"Oh," Alicia's voice suddenly went quiet. "Do you know where Danny is?"

Sam sighed. "Not yet, but we think Little is going to break soon." Sam said with a smile.

"That's great," Alicia said, but her voice didn't sound like it was great.

At that moment the SWAT team broke open the door and entered the house. Sam heard the line go dead. "Damn!" Sam shouted as she jumped out of the car.

Jack, Martin and Vivian noticed that Sam got out of the car meaning that Alicia must have hung up. Martin, Jack and Vivian ran inside the house with Sam hot on their heels. Alicia was being handcuffed. "Very good," Alicia sneered. "But you're too late. Danny's dying to see you and you just left him hanging."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Eight Hours and Ten Minutes Missing **

_You just left him hanging._ Jack repeated the sentence in his head a hundred times. "He's being hanged!" Jack shouted when he realized what it meant.

Vivian, Martin, Sam and Jack all began to search the house. It was empty. "Basement?" Vivian asked quickly.

Jack shook his head. "She doesn't have one," Jack answered swiftly.

Martin thought for a moment. "An attic!" Martin shouted. "Does she have an attic?"

Jack nodded as they began to race towards the attic.

((-))

The thick rope was cutting into his neck making it almost impossible to breath. He kicked, but it was no use. The rope just kept getting tighter and tighter. Danny could almost see the blackness closing in on him, but he knew he needed to fight it off. He had to have hope.

All of a sudden, blackness came around him and he saw memories…just memories of when he was younger…

_A five year old Danny was out playing catch with his older brother. "You can catch it this time Danny!" Rafael encouraged tossing the ball to Danny. _

_Danny caught it in his glove. "I did it Rafi! I did it!" Danny said excitedly. _

"_Good job!" Rafael praised. _

_((-)) _

_A fifteen year old Danny was at a party with a couple of his friends. "Dude, you have to try this beer!" One of them said. "It's totally better than the kind we stole yesterday!" _

_Danny took the beer and began to chug it down. He wiped his lips. "Yeah," Danny agreed. "We need to steal this kind from old man Richard's store." _

_((-))_

_A ten year old Danny sat beside his mother. "What's wrong Danny?" His mother asked smoothing his hair. _

"_I…I don't like papa." Danny muttered crying. _

"_Shh…sweetie." His mother comforted. "When you are scared, you have to imagine you are somewhere else. I like to think I'm on a pretty island." _

_Danny smiled. "One with big birds and hot sand?" Danny asked. _

_His mother smiled back. "Exactly like that," His mother said hugging him. _

_((-))_

_A seven year old Danny hid behind his brother as his father approached him angrily. "You jerk!" His drunken father shouted and began to stagger towards Danny. _

"_Run," Rafael whispered. _

_Danny did so and heard his brother's cries as their father beat him. _

_((-))_

_Danny had just entered the FBI. He was very excited he could barely sit still. His new boss, Jack Malone, just watched him amused. Jack could almost remember his first day as an agent. He acted just like young Danny. _

_Danny was eager to help that day. He carried stacks of papers for other agents, held doors open and even did most of the paperwork. He never complained on that first day. On the second day when he had to go through dumps of trash, he didn't complain either. He just joked about being a rookie and how he would get the stench out of his hair. On the third day when he had to put together a shredded document, he didn't complain. It wasn't until the fourth day when Danny witnessed his first autopsy that he complained. "Do I really have to watch this?" Danny asked. _

_Jack held his shoulder firmly. "Yes," Jack replied. "The trash can is over there." _

_((-))_

_Going to AA meetings was never easy for Danny. He listened to others as they went around the circle, but then it was his turn. "My…my name is Danny Taylor and I'm an alcoholic." Danny muttered quietly. _

"_Hi Danny," The group replied. _

_He remembered this one day because it was the day when he broke down crying. He realized that he needed help and that today was the day he was going to change. _

_((-))_

_Meeting Vivian was a day Danny wouldn't forget. He was walking though the halls immersed in a case file when he ran into someone. He looked up at her embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I was just going over this case." Danny said with a smile. "I'm Danny Taylor by the way." _

_Vivian shook his hand. "I'm Vivian Johnson. Jack told me we got a new member to our team." Vivian said. "My little boy was sick yesterday, so I'm sorry I couldn't have met you then." _

"_It's nice to meet you." Danny said pleasantly. "So you work with Jack Malone?" _

_Vivian laughed. "It's more like I work under Jack Malone." Vivian answered. _

"_He seems really nice." Danny commented. "I find everyone here is a very pleasant person." _

"_I see you haven't met the director." Vivian said. _

_After talking for a short while, Jack came out and barked for them to come inside. It was Vivian who made Danny feel right at home at the FBI. _

_((-))_

_Walking away from the FBI building, Danny knew his interview with Jack Malone was down the toilet. He knew he would never get the job. All of a sudden, Jack Malone called out his name. "Danny!" Jack shouted. _

_Danny turned. "Congratulations, you got the job." Jack said with a smile. _

"_That was quick," Danny noted. _

"_Yeah well other people have their eye on you. We've been fighting over you, so I decided to just take you while I have the chance." Jack said with a smile. _

_Danny laughed. "Thanks!" Danny said before getting into his car. _

_((-))_

"_Come on!" A fourteen year old friend of Danny's coaxed. "Just steal the Mustang already Danny! It's a beauty." _

_Danny shook his head. "I don't know how to drive a car and I don't know how to hot wire one." A fourteen year old Danny said firmly. _

"_Well I'll show you." Danny's friend said. _

"_Hey, let's just get something to drink and forget about the 'Stang," Danny said. _

_His friend shrugged. "Whatever," His friend said before following Danny to get a beer. _

_((-))_

"_Danny…" A voice called. "Danny!" _

_It sounded oddly…familiar. _

((-))

Seeing Danny hanging from a rafter kicking to get a breath, made Jack's heart beat faster. "Martin, grab his legs!" Jack shouted as they raced towards him.

Martin and Sam lifted Danny up while Jack undid the noose. All three of them gently laid him on the ground. Danny was gasping. "You're alright Danny." Jack said gently. "Just take a deep breath…"

"What…took you…so long?" Danny asked with a smile.

Martin gave a dry laugh. Danny rubbed his throat and began breathing more normally. He slowly sat up to see Alicia watching in handcuffs. "Alicia," Danny said. "You are not from Cuba."

Danny was now standing. "Yeah. Did I mention my name is Emily Rick and my brother was James Rick?" Alicia said without an accent.

Danny nodded. "I killed your brother." Danny whispered.

"Yeah you did! How…" Alicia began angrily.

"You had very good Spanish though." Danny said cutting her off before walking away with Sam, Vivian, Martin and Jack.

Jack looked over Danny. "You should probably get checked out by the paramedics." Jack said.

Danny nodded. "That is the last time I date someone from Cuba." Danny said with a smile.

"Last time? You dated other girls from Cuba?" Martin questioned with a grin.

"Oh yeah, but they always end up wanting to kill me…" Danny said as a paramedic walked over to him.

((-))

After five minutes, the paramedic declared that Danny was perfectly healthy although he would probably have a bruise around his neck. Danny returned to Jack, Sam, Martin and Vivian's side. "Clean bill of health," Danny declared.

Sam smiled. "That's great," Sam said gently.

"I'll drive you home." Jack offered.

Danny shook his head. "I can walk." Danny said.

Vivian laughed. "We just found you. We don't want you getting kidnapped again." Vivian said.

"Alright," Danny said smiling.

_Alright. Alright. _Danny kept repeating in his head. _I'm alright. _

Jack and Danny got into a black sedan and drove away with Sam, Martin and Vivian watching.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack parked the car and walked up to the apartment with Danny. Danny stood in front of his door. He looked embarrassed. "The key to my apartment is at the office." Danny said quietly.

Jack nodded as he pulled out a key from his pocket. "We had to go through your apartment." Jack said gently as he opened the door for Danny.

Jack placed the key in Danny's hand. "Thanks for everything." Danny said softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked quietly sitting down at Danny's kitchen table.

Danny sat across from Jack. "I didn't tell you because…I don't know why. I guess it didn't seem like a big deal. Marcus called me one day and starts threatening me. He shows up with a gun and all I can think is that it's nothing." Danny said quietly. "I can't believe that Alicia or Emily or whoever she is had anything to do with it. Ray Little seemed like a nice guy whose brother made a bad choice. I guess I never would have thought that people like this would seek revenge on me."

"They've been planning it for about seven years." Jack said.

Danny closed his eyes. "Yeah," Danny said. "I had to shoot James Rick seven years ago."

"None of this is your fault." Jack said fiercely. "When the day is done, it's Alicia's, Ray's and Marcus's fault. They made the choice. You did what you had to do, but it was their family members and themselves that made the decision which forced you do make a tough decision. Every decision you've made, was the right one."

Danny shook his head. "That's not true." Danny said. "I chose to drink and that got me into a lot of trouble."

"But then you chose to go to AA meetings and get cleaned up." Jack said. "If anything, you getting kidnapped is my fault. I just froze. I stood there while you were taken."

"You didn't have enough time to do anything." Danny said with a smile.

"Maybe," Jack said standing up. "Anyway, you've got two weeks of sick leave ahead."

Danny looked horrified. "Why?" Danny asked.

"You were kidnapped, forced to write a suicide note and then hung. I think two weeks is the least we can do for you." Jack said gently. "And you'll have to see the in-house therapist."

Danny sighed. "Alright," Danny agreed at last.

((-))

**One Week Later **

Danny was walking though the halls of the FBI. He made his way to his desk. Vivian looked at him. "Don't you have another week of sick leave left?" Vivian asked.

Danny smiled. "Yes, but I can't stay home. I'm going out of my mind." Danny said.

"Going?" Martin asked as he approached Danny. "Didn't you already go out of your mind the second Jack told you that you were on sick leave?"

Sam walked towards Danny's desk. "Did I miss something?" Sam asked.

"Danny here is going against Jack's orders." Martin said smiling.

Sam smiled back. "Best of luck to you," Sam said walking to her desk.

Martin nodded as he turned on his computer. Vivian sat back down at her desk. Jack walked out from his office. He looked at Danny and for a minute, they just stared at each other before Jack walked past him. "Okay we've got a missing boy…" Jack began.

Danny sighed with relief. He couldn't have been happier to be back at work. He knew that Jack would probably keep him on desk duty for a while, but it was better than not working at all.

Danny wondered what would have happened if Jack, Martin, Sam and Vivian hadn't gotten to him in time. He wondered what his brother would do. He wondered if they would get another agent or if his desk would remain empty. Danny shook the thoughts away. It didn't matter. He was here.

So in the end, it's the _**choices** _**we make** that **_affect_ **the **choices of everyone** around us.

**The End **

Disclaimer: I do not own Without a Trace.

A/N- I hope you liked this story. If you did, check out my other stories!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
